Luminescence
by My Watercolour Romance
Summary: My version of Revelations. What happens after Schuyler moves in with her cousins? What about Dylan, Bliss and the Silver Bloods? Will the race of Blue Bloods crumble under an undeafeatable enemy? Please read&review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Well everyone, this is my second fic ever, and I want to know what everyone thinks. Please review, flames are accepted.**

_**Ashleigh**_

**This fic is dedicated to a friend of mine; a friend who compared me to a gum disease, who called me countless names, and who's butt I kicked at two-on-two; a friend who will no doubt never read this fic. **

Chapter One

It was a few minutes past midnight, and New York City's elite had taken over; glamorous teens of all kinds had swarmed the city's many popular nightclubs, casting responsibility aside to dance on tables, shell out ridiculous amounts of money for foreign drinks, and enjoy the night. Among the drunken boys and teasing girls, however, was something no one would ever suspect:

Vampires. 

The Blue Blood teens of Manhattan enjoyed the night even more than their human counterparts, finding new familiars or feasting from the ones they already possessed. There was an electricity in the air that was impossible to resist. Every Blue Blood in their Sunset Years was out tonight - all but two.

Schuyler Van Alen stared out the tinted windows of her family's ancient limousine as Julius drove her and her grandfather through the claustrophobic traffic of the Big Apple, her captivating blue eyes unseeing. Lawrence Van Alen, the only true family Schuyler had left, was sitting beside her in the cool confides of the limo. 

He knew it was wrong to have to do this, that he shouldn't have to turn his granddaughter over to live with her uncle. But he had lost the wretched battle for custody of Schuyler to Michael, Pure of Heart, the man known these days as Charles Force, the steely-haired magnate that could bend the city to his will - Schuyler's uncle, and father of Benjamin "Jack" and Madeline "Mimi" Force, also known as Abbadon and Azrael, twin angels of the apocalypse. 

Poor Schuyler would have to go through hell living there, with Jack so obviously infatuated with her, and Mimi having so recently tried to set loose a dark creature to kill her. 

Allegra, Schuyler's mother, trapped in a coma for years, would never have wanted this for her daughter - she would have kept her child away from Charles Force at all costs. But her wishes were ignored when she was hidden away in her hospital room, dead to the world. 

The car drew to a stop before the luxurious townhouse the Force family called home. Julius got out from his place behind the wheel to retrieve Schuyler's bags from the trunk. Schuyler turned to her grandfather, her pale, beautiful face expressionless, only her honest, luminescent blue eyes showing her pain. Always so brave, so together, Lawrence mused. Just like her mother. 

Schuyler said nothing, briefly hugging her grandfather before stepping out of the car. Lawrence leaned across the seat to speak before she could close the door.

"Do not worry, granddaughter. You will be back home soon."

Schuyler nodded, not trusting her voice to hold steady. Slowly, the limousine pulled away, and was swallowed in the sea of taxicabs and tour-buses. After staring after it for a moment, fighting down tears, Schuyler turned to get her bags from where Julius had left them on the curb, but they were gone.

"Ahem."

Looking up, Schuyler found herself face to face with an extremely handsome young man, his golden hair shining under the glow of the city lights, his full, perfect lips parted slightly as his emerald eyes bored intensely into hers.

Jack Force stood, staring at her, standing less than a foot away, knowing not to get closer but reluctant to step back. 

"I thought you could use a hand." he said slowly, lost in Schuyler's eyes. He held her bags in his hands, his vampire strength holding the weight with ease. 

"Uh, thanks." Schuyler answered shyly; why was he staring at her like that? Like he was drinking her in. When he looked at her this way, Schuyler could almost believe he was the one who had kissed her at the masquerade after party. 

Schuyler pushed these thoughts away - Jack wasn't interested in her, of course not. He was Mimi's vampire twin, tied to her for eternity in an immortal bond - he would never stray from that path. Would he?

Her reverie was disrupted; Jack's face suddenly snapped into a friendly smile, his eyes cold and distant. "Well, let's get you settled in." he said formally.

Schuyler nodded, and allowed herself to be led into the Force's breathtaking home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_'Blissss. . . _

_'Bliiissss. . ._

_'BLIIIISSSS . . .'_

The gangly Texan girl sat bolt upright in bed, fighting back the bloodcurdling scream trying to rip its way from her throat. Where am I? she wondered dimly. Bliss Llewellyn stared around her familiar bedroom, memories trickling back from the foggy depths they had escaped to.

The necklace, Lucifer's Bane . . . her mother's picture, the inscription on the back . . . a loud noise, glass shattering . . . a glint of light caught Bliss's eye - shards of glass beneath her now broken window, a strange blue-red liquid almost dried on the carpet.

"Dylan!" The name came out in a wild gasp from Bliss's hoarse throat. He had been here, he'd come back, he was alive but injured, he had come to warn her, he knew who the Silver Blood was.

"Dylan?" Bliss called out desperately, knowing she would receive no answer. The sad-eyed boy who had stolen her heart was gone again, maybe forever . . .

Had he been able to tell her who the Abomination was? Bliss searched her hazy memory while pain threatened to engulf her - there was so much blood, and he had been so weak.

As much as she tried, Bliss couldn't remember anything past "I know who the Silver Blood is". She must have blacked out; cursing the strange symptoms of morphing from human to vampire, Bliss wept openly, tears pouring from her eyes onto the floor, mingling with the drying droplets of Dylan's blood.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Jack asked as he lay Schuyler's bags on the queen-sized canopy bed.

"Sure, thanks." Schuyler said, looking around the room that was to be hers. The majority of her possessions had been dropped off an hour before she was, and sat in cardboard boxes all over the vast room.

The walls were a rich, almost macabre red, like human blood; golden crown molding joined the walls to the ceiling, which was off-white stucco. The furniture was large, made of dark ebony, solid and masculine. The bed followed suit, with a wild assortment of golden pillows.

Jack had opened the large bag filled with Schuyler's baggy black-on-black thrift store wardrobe, and was carefully placing her clothes on polished wood hangers in the boxy armoire. Schuyler moved to help him, vaguely noticing he wasn't using the Velox speed he was so skilled in.

"You don't have a lot of clothes, do you?" Jack asked when they had almost finished. The armoire was just over half full. "Mimi has four of these just for underwear."

Schuyler bristled at Mimi's name - the girl had unintentionally allowed all hell to break loose in a vicious attempt to murder Schuyler, trying to command a Silver Blood to do the job.

Jack, always watching her closely, noticed Schuyler stiffen suddenly. Silently cursing himself for mentioning his sister, he turned to face the beautiful girl who looked so like the woman whose face had haunted his dreams for countless years.

"She didn't mean to hurt you, Sky." he whispered, letting the pet name roll off his tongue. "She's never really try and kill you."

"Oh, so what happened at the Repository, with Bliss being attacked and Mrs. Dupont killed - that was Mimi _not_ trying to kill me?" Schuyler whipped around to face him, a black tank top in one hand and a combat boot in the other.

She was so beautiful; her bright, mysterious eyes, bluer than a prairie sky, lined in kohl shadow, stared Jack down; her full lips pressed into a thin line, the normally alabaster skin of her cheeks now a rosey pink. Her thick, blue-black hair was falling across her face. Unaware of anything but how much he really cared about Schuyler, Jack reached out a hand, brushing the locks away from her eyes, behind her little ear. He held her flushed, shocked face in his hand, running his thumb along her blushing cheekbone.

Schuyler couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Jack just stood there, holding her face in one hand, staring into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people, sorry about the long wait. I know you don't want excuses, but seventh grade can kill you, y'know? I promise to try as hard as I can to update more. A big Thank-You and countless hugs to everyone who review, you guys are so nice! :) Now, without further ado, onward to chapter three!**

Chapter Three

Where the hell was Jack? Mimi slithered her way across the crowded dance floor of Block 122 towards the futuristic table where her date - a dazed, groggy Red Blood she'd already had her fill of - had dozed off. They were supposed to have fun tonight, everyone was: Mimi had been proven innocent (to an extent) for the Silver Blood attack. She wasn't going to be burned, everything was back to normal.

Mimi scanned the club, searching for a familiar blonde head. _Jack?_ She sent out with her thoughts; she received no reply. It was bad enough Bliss hadn't shown - Mimi blamed that on her grief over that loser, Dylan What's-His-Face, the little wench's friend. But Jack? He'd told her he would meet her here.

"Jack, come on! Tonight we celebrate!" she had called to him.

"I'll meet you at Block 122 later, Mims - I've got some stuff to finish up." Was all he'd responded.

Mimi had arrived an hour and a half ago. Where was he? What did he have to do that was so important he'd blow her off?

Chugging the remains of her luminescent purple drink, realization hit Mimi - everything _wasn't_ back to normal. The Van Alen witch was moving in with them.

Tonight.

Why would Jack blow her off, why would he stay home when he should be out celebrating? Because that little bitch was coming. Because no one else would be home but the two of them.

Because of _Schuyler_.

Mimi was out the door so fast no one saw her.

Jack smiled an uneasy smile when he realized what he was doing. Schuyler just looked shocked, a little confused. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was surprised. She smiled back, forgetting why she was supposed to be angry. Who could be mad at Jack?

Carefully, slowly, Jack raised his other hand to her face as well, holding her between his fingers. He stepped towards her, pulling her close. He leaned his head down, resting his forehead on hers. Her eyes were shocked, and full of wonder. The tip of his nose tickled hers.

_This_, Jack thought, _is perfect._

Mimi was home before anyone realized she was gone. She all but flew down the hall, glancing in every room for her twin until there was only one left.

Van Alen's room.

She slammed into the door, bouncing it off the door. Mimi saw red, a ringing filled her ears. Her fangs elongated, her pupils dilated.

She'd found Jack.

**:) Sorry it's so short people, but I have another fic that's taking up most of my time. If you're a fan of Stephenie Meyer's 'Twilight' series, check out "My Untitled Version of Breaking Dawn", by yours truly. Please r&r!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In a hospital room in uptown New York City was a beautiful woman. Her platinum hair fanned out across the pillow, framing her face like a halo. Her long-fingered hands were folding across her chest, like a queen sentenced to sleep a thousand years. Tonight, no one came to visit her, no king to kiss her awake. No daughter came to read to her, to beg for answers. No twin came to cry over her, to plead for forgiveness. All alone in her hospital room, while Bliss Llewellyn cried herself back to sleep, and Mimi stormed in on Jack and Schuyler, Allegra Van Alen, Gabrielle The Uncorrupted opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh so sorry for the HUMONGOUS wait, people. Especially after the shocker that was chapter four. Please don't hurt me! I'm going to try and update way faster now.

I entered the Blue Bloods Poetry Contest, and I'm willing to bet some of you guys did, too. So good luck to you guys, fingers crossed!

And now, without further ado, chapter five!

Chapter Five

"_JACK!_"

"Oh cr- " Jack began, flying away from Schuyler as though he had been burned. His twin, the beautiful and powerful - _lethal_ - Madeline Force, Azrael, stood in the doorway, fists clenched and eyes livid. It looked as though she was going to launch herself at Schuyler now, standing confused and anxious but strong a few feet away.

Mimi growled, and power seemed to glow from every pore of her body - never before had she seemed more like an angel of death. "Well well, little half-blood." She hissed, her eyes on Schuyler. "You've been a very bad little girl, you bitch. And you're gonna pay." She took a slow step forward, an evil smile playing on her lips. "You're gonna wish you never heard of Jack Force."

"Mimi," Jack said, clenching his fists. "That's enough."

She whipped around, her eyes glowing red. That was new - Jack hadn't seen that before ... had he? "Oh no, Abbadon." Mimi crooned. "It will _never_ be enough." Then she threw herself at Sky, aiming to kill.

"NO!"

Bliss wasn't like Mimi. Bliss couldn't run off to Barney's and have everything be okay again. She couldn't shell out her seemingly endless stream of money on Prada handbags and have all her problems disappear.

But it helped.

Under the influence of a strange burst of kindness, Bliss dragged Jordan along, too. The young girl had changed a lot recently - she'd grown a few inches and dropped some weight, her dark hair had taken on an almost glossy sheen, and round face thinned out, revealing pretty cheekbones and drawing attention to her dark, deep eyes. Yet she still looked rather unimpressive: her nails were bitten short, her face just barely oily, and her clothes ill-fitting and dingy. Bliss knew that it was the vampire in her, slowly shedding the little-girl-next-door facade and turning into the enchanting beauty queen all female Blue Bloods became. Bliss decided upon seeing her that morning that Jordan needed a makeover.

And Bliss needed a distraction.

After several hours of dragging her through all the upscale children's stores she could find, Bliss was forced to admit that Jordan simply wouldn't fit into the clothing of _Prince and Princess_ - personality and size wise. So it was off to the stores where Mimi herself hunted for the latest fashions, and just after noon the Llewellyn sisters found themselves at Barney's.

Poor Jordan was quiet through the entire morning, trying on what Bliss passed to her and giving short, one-syllable answers to her questions. Jordan never suggested an outfit for herself, never showed an attraction to anything she saw.

"How about we focus on shirts and maybe skirts, I think we can try you some Stitched for Civilization jeans later on..." Bliss mused, unaware Jordan wasn't right beside her. Her eyes caught the makeup counters, and she continued, "Maybe I can show you some makeup tips, too. How about that, Jordan?" Silence. "Jordan?" Bliss turned on the spot, looking around frantically for her sister. "Jordan!"

"I'm over here."

The most words she had spoken at one time all day. Bliss turned into the private room, a place that, until Mimi had taken her there, Bliss hadn't been sure was real. Jordan was standing before an open dressing room, staring at the door - no, she was staring at the dress hanging on the door, abandoned by employees and shoppers alike.

"Why did you go running off?" Bliss fumed as she bore down on the barely-a-teenager. "You can't just disappear like that, pukeface, something could've - " But nothing could've happened, right? There were people all over the place, people who, though they didn't know Jordan, knew she was a Llewellyn, and would step in should there be trouble. Rather, have security step in.

Jordan looked at her. Just looked. But in that look, Bliss was almost afraid of her little sister. When Jordan looked at her that way, it felt as though she knew everything, saw everything, heard her every thought. Then she looked away, back towards the dress, and Bliss forgot the feeling all over again.

"What are you looking at?" Bliss asked, though it was very obvious. The dress was very pretty, a black color, but made of some mysterious, shimmering material, several layers of it, like silvery gossamer, but with the solid weight of velvet. It had a v-neckline, low but not too deep to be inappropriate on a young teenage girl. It was obviously made for an average-heighted woman, perhaps even petite. It looked like it could fit Jordan.

The more Bliss looked at it, the more she realized the dress was her sister - dark and strange, out of place among the glamor of it's surroundings, pretty but not drop-dead gorgeous.

Jordan never answered her question. Bliss took the dress down, and peered inside, surprised by it's pure white interior. She searched for a designer name, a logo, anything; all she found was a tiny silk tag with an odd symbol - a silvery moon with the silhouette of a woman's profile, her hair long as it hung down, her nose perky and young - and in small, perfect calligraphy the words "Before Dawn".

There was a price tag. 1,500.

"Can I try it on?"

It was a small voice. A little girl's voice. Innocent and hopeful. Not at all like Bliss was used to Jordan using.

She had given the two of them a budget of 1,650. If she bought Jordan the dress, she wouldn't buy her anything else.

"Sure thing, squirt."

Bliss had enough clothes for now, anyway.

He shoots out of bed, his eyes are wide, his breathing is ragged. _She has awoken. _

He flies to the window, throws open the heavy curtains aside. Into the night he yells one word.

"_**Gabrielle!"**_


End file.
